


Главная причина ненависти

by Itinessity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve hates Cecil too, Steve loves Cecil's voice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив и голос Сесила Палмера. Какие у них отношения?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Главная причина ненависти

— Добро пожаловать в Найт-Вейл, — низко выдыхает радио. Можно только радоваться, что удалось продержаться первые две фразы. Но это глубокое «добро пожаловать» — оно не оставляет ни единого шанса. Ни единого шанса на что-либо.   
Стив чувствует, как по телу сверху вниз проходит дрожь, и от злости сжимает подлокотники кресла. Ему не нравится этот Палмер, эта станция, этот город, это… 

— Вход в парк для собак с собаками запрещен. 

О да. Скажи еще. 

— Вход в парк для собак без собак также запрещен, — Стив кусает собственную губу, чувствует какой-то странный привкус во рту. Чертов Палмер. Чертов. 

— Парк для собак не навредит вам, — на последнем слове Стив не выдерживает. Он достаточно терпел. Достаточно. Он резко дергает ремень, торопливо расстегивает ширинку. Но потом замирает на пару мгновений. Старушка Джози — не та тема, на которую хочется дрочить. И Стив почти передумывает, примеряется, чтобы снова отправить радио в стену (уже который раз за неделю разбить вдребезги, чтобы на следующий день увидеть его на том же самом месте в целости и сохранности). 

Но голос этого проклятого Палмера меняется. 

Стив не замечает, что он вцепляется в приемник изо всех сил. «Идеальная и прекрасная прическа»… Что за… В голосе Палмера — искренний интерес и почти что детская восторженность. 

Стив сильно сжимает язык зубами, стараясь не… 

Он прижимает приемник к губам, практически чувствуя, как вибрации звука отвечают на его поцелуй. Стив все отдал бы за возможность пропустить их в рот или… Он хрипло стонет, откидываясь на спинку кресла. 

Член трется о динамик. 

«Не играйте там». Палмер, такие вещи нельзя говорить твоим блядским голосом. Вот это уж точно должно быть законодательно запрещено. 

Стив глухо постанывает, пытаясь почувствовать всем телом, как… Палмер заговаривает после паузы и от этого можно кончить. Стиву хочется. 

Он хватает телефон. Первый номер в списке — станция. Номер Палмера. Палмера — и его голоса, конечно же. 

Пока идут гудки, Стив резко толкается бедрами вверх. Не в такт мягкой тягучей речи Палмера, совершенно не в такт. И это так хорошо, так хорошо….

— И я мгновенно влюбился, — говорит Палмер, и Стив, задушено всхлипнув, дергается. 

Сперма пачкает приемник. Стив представляет, как ублюдочный Палмер кривится в отвращении. 

Стиву тоже отвратительно. Он жмет на «отбой» и вытирает руку о брюки.


End file.
